


Behavior Issues

by elaboratelunatic



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaboratelunatic/pseuds/elaboratelunatic
Summary: Julian and Eilrien get it on, that's about it.





	Behavior Issues

My back hits the shop door and Julian's kissing me, his hands on my sides and waist, my arms around his neck. Neither of us care if we're seen – the neighbors have to be used to our antics by now - but I'm still eager to get inside. I slip one hand between us to find my pocket, digging for my keys. Julian takes them from me and reaches past me to unlock the door, tumbling the both of us into the shop and kicking the door shut after us.

“Lock the door,” I huff against his lips. I really don't need any customers trying to wander in while we're... occupied.

Julian has to take his hands off me to properly lock the door. By the time he turns back around I've already reached the stairs.

“Eilrien,” he whines playfully. I laugh and flee upstairs, Julian close on my heels.

It's dark up here but I know where I'm going. I turn around to catch my pursuer, his eager lips finding mine as he shrugs out of his coat and lets it drop to the floor. The kiss is hot and a little frenzied, and Julian doesn't notice that I'm leading him around by the shoulders until I push him into one of the kitchen chairs. He grunts and grips at my clothes to try and keep me close when I pull back. He tries to follow me. I push him back down and he sits.

“Hands off,” I tell him, soft but firm. He groans a little but lets the fabric of my clothes slide from his fingers. I step back, and with a flick of my fingers a candle across the room sparks to life, only just illuminating the room.

Julian's eye on me is hot as he catches his breath. His hands grip his thighs. I reach to fluff my hair a little so I can watch the way his throat bobs as he swallows.

“Eilrien, darling?” he whispers. “What are you doing?”

“I want to do a little something for you,” I tell him quietly. I can't help but smile. “Or... maybe to you.”

He groans, his eye roving me up and down. I can see what's going on in his mind; he's ripping off my clothes, my teeth are on his skin, his fingers are in my hair. It almost makes me blush.

“I want you to keep your hands to yourself,” I tell him as I start working on the clasps down the front of my vest.

“I make no promises,” he replies, arching one eyebrow the way he knows I like. I hum and peel my vest off, dropping it to the floor.

“If you can't keep your hands to yourself,” I warn, “I may have to tie them down.”

Interest flashes across his eye and he grins. “Ooh, Eilrien. Don't tease if you don't mean it.”

“Hm...” Maybe I need to test him. I've undone the first few ties of my shirt but I leave the rest, closing the space between us with a few purposeful strides. Julian straightens up and raises his hands to grab my hips before he catches himself. He curls his fingers into his palms and lowers them again.

“Is this going to be too much for you, lover boy?” I whisper, leaning in close enough that my lips tease at brushing his. His eye goes a little wide. “I thought I could trust you to behave but maybe I should tie you up right now and save myself the trouble.”

“Eilrien...” he moans, and bites his lip. It's not often that I lay on the authority this thick. He's clearly having a hard time. “I'll behave, I promise.” But his fingers are twitching and there's a feisty look in his eye.

I slide my fingers along his jaw and kiss him, closing my eyes. He sighs and kisses me back without taking control, even though I can feel the tension tightening his every muscle. My fingers slip into his hair and I find the strap of his eye patch, dragging my fingernails across his scalp as I peel it away and toss it to the floor. He shivers. I don't deepen the kiss like I know he wants me to. I keep it light, just a little more than teasing, even as he tries to chase me for more.

Until he gives up and his fingers curl around the back of my neck to drag me in closer, kissing me hard.

_There it is._

He groans against my mouth when I try to pull back and slides his arm around my waist, dragging me into his lap. It takes me a minute of wriggling before I can turn my face away, gasping for breath and trying not to laugh. He's grinning as he kisses and bites down my neck.

“Oh now you're in for it,” I huff, even as I arch to give him more space. My arms reach past his shoulders and I cast a spell, conjuring a length of rope. It coils through the air and into my waiting hands. He doesn't notice.

“Ooh, are you going to punish me?” Julian croons against my neck, his hand braced against my back to pin me to him. I pull both ends of the rope through the slates in the back of the chair. With another spell I let go of the rope and bury my fingers in his hair, earning a low moan into my skin.

The rope, coursing with my magic, coils around his wrists. Julian doesn't notice until it goes taut suddenly. I grin into his hair when he yelps, his hands pulled off of me and behind his back.

“Naughty boy,” I chide playfully, petting through his hair and down the back of his neck. “I warned you.”

“_Eilrien,_” Julian whines into my chest, his whole body wriggling under me as he pulls uselessly at the binding.

“Mhm?”  
“That's cheating.”

I laugh and pull back, trailing my fingertips along his jaw. His eyes, one a clear healthy white, the other blood-red, are bright with excitement. I kiss the tip of his nose before I get off his lap.

“Don't worry,” I tell him, resuming work on my buttons. “You're going to get what you want. Eventually.”

He watches my fingers with parted lips as I take my sweet time, undoing my buttons slowly. I leave the garment mostly-open and drop my fingers to the ties of my skirt instead, deftly picking the knots. It comes loose and slips to pool around my feet. Julian's face is flushed red and eager as his gaze chases the shifting edges of my shirt. I take hold of the hem and slowly, oh so slowly, peel it up over my head.

I used to be self-conscious of the way I look. I'm thin and have little by way of curves. My chest is close to flat. But it's hard to feel unattractive when the look on his face is so incredibly gratifying as he takes in the sight of my naked body like he's never seen it before. Like he hasn't had easy access two or three times a day for the last month. He swallows hard as his gaze scans me from my arms, still stretched over my head, to my face, down my neck, my chest, my stomach, my legs, all the way to my feet, and back up again. He sighs, long and a little shaky.

“I love you so much,” he groans. “I don't tell you that enough, do I?”

He does. He tells me around 10 or 12 times a day how much he loves me. At least once an hour. I never get tired of hearing it, though.

“I love you too.” I drop my shirt. He starts tugging at the rope again as I approach him and he nuzzles his face into my open hands. He kisses my palms and the insides of my wrists. I tip his head back and he moans as my lips find his.

My hands slide down the length of his neck to his shirt. With his wrists tied up and his gloves and boots still on I can't undress him fully, but that's all right. I kiss him while my fingers curl in the fabric of his shirt and untuck it from his pants. I pick the buttons free and push his shirt back off his shoulders, the garment pooling at his elbows around his gloves. My hands roam freely along his collarbone and shoulders, across his chest and stomach. I alternate my touches between teasing brushes of fingertips to slow palmy groping. Julian's trying to be good. He's shifting in his chair, sighing and whimpering into my mouth, but he's doing such a good job keeping still. I decide to reward him.

I climb into his lap and press my chest to his. I tip my head to grip his neck in my teeth, my hand holding the other side. My other hand slides up his back under his shirt, sliding over the skin to the back of his shoulder. I dig my nails in and drag down.

Julian arches into me immediately, moaning low and needy. His head tips back and I bite his neck in earnest. He whines my name.

“Good boy,” I sigh into his skin. I kiss the middle of my bite mark and trail light kisses along his jaw. I playfully avoid him when his lips try to catch mine, but I let him kiss my neck and shoulder and down my chest.

“Eilrien,” he huffs into my breasts.

“Be patient.” I lean back out of his reach, tracing my fingers through the fine hair on his chest and stomach. I can feel his hard length against the inside of my thigh through his pants but I pretend not to notice, taking my time feeling the rise and fall of his stomach with his unsteady breathing, the heavy beat of his heart in his chest.

Eventually I get off his lap and get to work on his pants. He watches me with half-lidded eyes as I tug the sash free of his waist and let it drape across the chair. I unbutton his pants and peel them open, slipping a hand inside to draw his erection free.

“Eilrien...” He's breathing hard, watching my fingers around his length. I watch his face as I stroke slowly, up and down, drawing the tips of my fingers along the sensitive underside.

“Open your legs for me,” I tell him softly. He does, as far as he can, and sucks in a shaky breath as I lower to my knees between his legs.

I love the way he reacts to everything I do like I've never done it before.

I rest my cheek against his thigh and stroke him to hardness with one hand. I trace the veins and tease my thumb over the head. When he starts to squirm with impatience I straighten up, meet his eyes, and press a kiss to the underside of his length.

He whimpers and bites his lip.

With my lips and tongue I roam his erection, kissing and nibbling the hot velvety flesh. I sigh and he shivers through his entire body. I lick the head and slowly take it into my mouth.

“Eilrien,” Julian moans, low and husky. “Darling. My beautiful, wonderful – mmmnnn -”

I suck as much of him in as I can, and what I can't I stroke with my fingers. He's incredibly grateful, whimpering compliments and pleas. I tease his slit with the tip of my tongue.

My name is a song from his lips.

I spend a few minutes sucking him off, basking in how good it makes him feel. But I don't want to finish him that way. I lean back.

“Patience,” I remind him softly. “Don't come yet.”

He huffs, panting for breath, but nods. And I know he won't.

I tease him for a little while longer, licking and moaning around his flesh, before I ease off him to trail breathless kisses up his navel.

“Eilrien...” He watches me kiss my way up his stomach and chest. I slide my hands over his shoulders and pull myself into his lap, leaning up to meet his eager lips. It's not a huge chair but I straddle his lap as best as I can. He moans in anticipation as the length of his erection brushes the swollen folds of my sex.

I tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss him deeply, his lips compliant under mine. He's struggling, his hips twitching and rubbing his erection against me even as he visibly fights to keep still.

“You're so good,” I whisper against his mouth, and suck gently on his lip. “My lover boy”

I slide one hand around his ribs and up his back to grip the back of his shoulder. My other hand dips between us to take his erection, holding it straight up. Carefully I ease myself down until his blunt head is snugged in my heat. He tries to buck and to hold still at the same time, spasms against me, breathing harshly into my hair.

“Eilrien, my love,” he groans as I draw him into me. I try to breathe steady. Inch by hot inch he stretches me out, burrowing in deep. I hold onto his shoulder and nestle fully into his lap.

Julian's head is tipped over the back of the chair. I press my cheek against his chest and listen to his heart beat, giving us a minute to catch our breath.

It's like this every time. No matter who's on top or whether we're in a chair or the bed or the bath or a cabin on Mazelinka's ship, everything ceases to matter at all except for how perfectly we fit together, how we smooth each others wrinkled edges. In these moments the rest of the world could fade away to nothing and I doubt we would even notice.

Once his heart has settled down a little I set it back to pace with a roll of my hips. He shivers through his body and moans. I ride him slow at first, gripping his shoulder and back for support as I establish a rhythm. It doesn't take me long. His hips try to buck but he's pinned under my weight, forced to endure the long, slow tone I set. But he loves it. He's moaning my name over and over, pleading for more and babbling encouraging nonsense. Words of love and devotion spill from his lips with every arch of my back and roll of my hips.

I shift to get better leverage, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my fingers in his hair. I kiss and bite up his neck as I build up my momentum. The frantic pulsing of his heart throbs against my lips. I brace my teeth there and ride him until I feel that tight, almost painful heat coiling where he rubs inside me. When I'm so close I start to lose control of my own movements, my legs shaking at the effort, my nails digging into his scalp and the skin at the back of his neck, I sink my teeth into the heart beat in his throat.

Julian's groan is desperate, long and stuttering. I feel when he comes inside me, his hips bucking against me. If my knees weren't so tight at his waist he might have bucked me right off. The throbbing of his orgasm and his moan of my name, breathless and worshipful, sends me over the edge. I cry out into his neck. It comes out almost as a sob. I cling to him as the last tremors shake through my body, huffing into the air over his shoulder.

Julian's head lolls forward and he noses his way up my neck.

“Eilrien, darling,” he hums into my skin. “I want to hold you. Can I – will you...?”

It takes me a moment to blink through the stars in my eyes. I look at him and press my sweaty forehead to his cheek. With a thought I dismiss the conjured rope and his arms are free. He peels his gloves off behind his back and lets his shirt slide off, rolling the tension out of his shoulders before his hands come around to slide up my back. His fingers shake a little as he strokes over my hips, rear and thighs.

“You're so wonderful,” I mumble against his ear. “So good. I love you so much. My lover boy..”

He keens into my neck and sighs.

We stay that way for a few minutes, simply holding each other, lazily stroking skin and hair. When we both eventually decide we're uncomfortable I ease off his lap, stretching the tremble from my tired legs while he shucks off his boots and pants.

Usually I don't like getting into bed sex-messy but it's been a long day and I'm too tired to care. I take Julian's hand and meander to the bed. I flop onto the covers, sighing as I sink into the soft mattress and pillows. Julian laughs and with gentle, playful hands he wriggles the blanket out from under me and climbs into bed.

“We're supposed to meet Pasha and Mazelinka at the Raven later,” he reminds me, smoothing a hand up and down my back. I open one eye to look at the dull afternoon sunlight spilling through the window and acknowledge that maybe it's too early to go to bed. Maybe.

“Just a quick nap,” I negotiate, closing my eyes again. “Just an hour.”

Julian settles down with me. “Just an hour,” he agrees, amused because he knows it's never just an hour. My sleeping habits are less habitual than they are erratic.

But he doesn't mind. He's been having an easier time sleeping, since he moved into the shop with me.

I remember to put out the candle before shifting onto my side, tucking one arm under my pillow. Julian cuddles up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and tangling his long legs with mine. His cool skin slowly warms against mine and his breath is a steady, soothing brush against my neck.

I drift to sleep enveloped in him.

We don't make it to the Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, it's my first time posting porn


End file.
